


A -Not Very- Brief Interlude

by Words_in_the_Wind



Series: Descending into Goodness [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_in_the_Wind/pseuds/Words_in_the_Wind
Summary: For her birthday, Queen Mother Belle hosts a grand ball, and all of Auradon is invited. Including the VKs. When they're forced into a room with the heroes of their parent's stories, tensions soar.
Series: Descending into Goodness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A -Not Very- Brief Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grin and Bear It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385463) by [taytayloulou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytayloulou/pseuds/taytayloulou). 



> So uh this was a one-shot that evolved...significantly.

“So we’re really doing this then.” Jay fidgeted with his gloves, tugging on the ends nervously. Beside him, Evie sighed, batting his hands apart and fixing the collar of his jacket. She fussed for a moment, making sure it laid just right against his chest. Jay submitted to the treatment without protest, knowing she was feeling especially anxious about the coming evening.

“Yeah. We’ve got to show em that we’re not afraid. And we’re not going anywhere. We belong in Auradon, just like everyone else.” Mal slid a pair of earrings into her lobes as she spoke, turning her head to examine herself in the mirror. Deeming it suitable, she slipped on her sensible shoes, putting the heels Evie picked out in her bag. Darion stifled a chuckle at the sight. He was sprawled out on Jay and Carlos’ couch, a leg kicked up over the side.

“Darion! Get up, you’ll wrinkle the outfit!” Evie snapped at him. Her mouth snapped shut and she glanced at Mal, lightning quick, looking a little like a kid who’d been caught where they weren’t supposed to be.

Darion just smirked, sliding onto his feet and stretching languorously, “Don’t sweat it, Evie. We’re not on the Isle.” He spun in a lazy circle, “No wrinkles, see.” 

Evie nodded, “Good, keep it that way.” She turned to Carlos next, fussing over his hair and waistcoat. 

Darion looked up, five more minutes. He turned to the other mirror in the room, checking up on the glamour over his hair and eyes. Black eyes, brown hair, just like Ben asked. Along with a request “not freak them out too badly please, Darion.” He hummed, tweaking the brown a few shades redder, more dried blood than dirt brown.

“Evie, Carlos looks fine, and we gotta go or we’re gonna be late.” Evie whirled around at Mal’s words, glancing at the clock.

“Oh shit, oh shit.” She muttered as she turned into a veritable whirlwind, double and triple checking everybody. Finally, Mal put her hands on Evie’s shoulders, turning her to face the door.

“Come on, let’s go.” She marched Evie out, Jay, Carlos and Darion following the determined girl. The walk wasn’t too long, but before long, Evie was shivering in her sleeveless gown. Darion rolled his eyes internally, stripping off his outer jacket before dropping it onto Evie’s shoulders.

She looked up at him, before slowly putting on the warm fabric, “Thanks. I forgot it was actually cold out.”

“Don’t mention it.” Darion kept walking, he could almost see the outline of the banquet hall in the distance. Mal, in her sensible coat, rolled her eyes at Evie’s forgetfulness. They reached the hall quickly, Darion reclaiming his jacket from Evie because ‘it clashed with my gown and I won’t be caught in things that don’t match’.

Shrugging the familiar fabric on, he touched the inner pocket where his cards and rings were hidden, reassuring himself that even if the night went to hell, he had some kind of backup plan.

-x-

They were about to step into the hall, before a man in a herald’s outfit stopped them. “What would you five like to be announced as?” Mal and Darion exchanged looks, before Evie spoke up.

“We’d like to not be announced, if that’s okay?” She pasted a sweet smile onto her face, one that Darion knew had the ability to charm almost anybody. In fact, he could pinpoint the very moment the herald broke under the charm.

“Of course, m’lady. Go on in then.” The man cracked open the door and the five of them slipped through silently. Descending the massive staircase, on the other hand, had all eyes on them. Darion’s eyes swept over the crowd, easily picking out Sultan Aladdin, Sultana Jasmine, Lady Mulan and Lord Shang in the crowd due to the differences in fashion from the rest of the crowd. Everyone else just sorta…blended in with each other.

“Look alive, we have incoming.” Mal muttered out of the corner of her mouth. And indeed they did. Approaching them was none other than Prince Phillip, looking absolutely thunderous. Silently, Darion stepped in front of Mal while Jay, Carlos and Evie fell in beside and behind her.

“We’re here to avoid a big scene, so lets try to keep our tempers?” Evie placed a hand on both Darion’s and Mal’s shoulders, knowing their tempers would ignite sometime tonight.

“No promises.” They both muttered in unison before they moved as a group away from the approaching Prince at Evie’s not so gentle nudging, towards the table laden full of food.

“He’s still coming.” Jay whispered from his position behind Mal. Mal groaned quietly, clearly done with this whole situation.

“What are the chances he’s here to be nice?” Mal ran her tongue across her fangs, very tempted to bite down on something. Catching the movement, Darion snatched a piece of bread off the table, handing it off to her. Mal snatched it, sinking her teeth into the softness. They allowed the prince to approach, Mal growing tenser with every second.

“You!” And so it began. “Who invited you here!” His voice grew to a shout as he stopped in front of them, a finger pointed directly at Mal. Darion could feel her take a deep breath, gearing up for an argument. Evie quickly pulled her into a hug, glaring daggers at Phillip.

“And who are you, exactly?” Darion inserted just the right amount of sneer as he curled his lip, flashing two sharp teeth at him.

Phillip drew himself upwards self-importantly, looking more than insulted at Darion, “I am Prince Phillip, and who invited that monster here.” He pointed again at Mal, who stiffened at the insult. Oh, he was not letting this happen.

“Prince- Sorry, King Ben invited all of us here tonight. Personally. So I advise you to back the fuck up before you regret it.” Darion dropped all pretenses of being nice, snarling openly at the pretentious fucker.

“Excuse me, who are you to talk to me like that? How dare you!”

“Who am I? I’m Prince Darion. Now shove off, unless you want to make more of a scene?” Great, not more than five minutes into this stupid event and someone was already picking a fight with him.

“Prince? I’m afraid the villains who were part of the kingdoms that came before Auradon hold no titles anymore. So you’re just a regular person.” Oh Darion would take great glee in smashing that notion.

“Well, its fortunate my mother didn’t come from a kingdom that became Auradon, isn’t it. The Queen of Hearts ruled her own kingdom in Wonderland, which, as I recall, isn’t part of Auradon?” Darion smiled, sickeningly sweet, at the dumbfounded prince. “Do your research before you try and insult someone. And the next time you come anywhere near Mal, you’re not going to like the consequences.” Darion pushed past him, one hand on Mal’s shoulder.

“Thanks.” The whisper was almost too low for him to hear. He squeezed Mal’s shoulder in silent response and no further words were exchanged.

-x-

  
The next incident of the night came in the form of seating arraignments. Mal had been placed next to Ben, with Evie alongside her, but the boys had all been separated. And placed at the same table as the heroes of their parent’s stories. He was going to punch whoever the hell made this seating chart.

Alice Liddell (call me Alice, Ms. Liddell is my sister) was…interesting, to say the least. Wonderland was clearly imprinted on her personality, as she was far quirkier and interesting than half the people sitting in the damn room. They spoke at length about how Alice had overcome his mother, giving him some creative ideas. Just in case, y’know?

Looking across the room, he could see that Carlos was shutting down. He’d hunched down in his chair, no doubt staring at where Dude was sitting at his feet. He caught Jay’s eye, and they exchanged a significant look, before Darion made his excuses.

“Excuse me, Alice. I’m going to go a rescue a friend.” He nodded at where Carlos was sitting, still pushing food around and staring downwards.

“Of course.” Alice grins, and he can suddenly tell why the King of Hearts spoke so brightly of her. Contrary to popular belief, the King and the Queen were never married, and they both had their own dalliances in their own time. The King never did say anything to him, but Darion had his suspicions. 

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, Darion weaved through the tables effortlessly, noting the relief on Mal’s and Evie’s faces when he stopped behind Carlos’ chair, just within his field of view.

“Hi.” Carlos signed quickly, looking grateful for a distraction.

“Hey. You wanna take Dude for a walk? The little guy is lookin a little bored there.” The dog was actually having the time of his life scarfing up all the bits and bobs Carlos had been dropping, but nobody else had to know about that.

Carlos nodded, moving to scoop Dude up from the ground when another pair of arms swooped in and grabbed the dog. Dude let out a whimper, confused and afraid of the stranger.

“Who in the world let Cruella De Vil’s son have a dog? He’s clearly just gonna hurt the poor darling.” A man Darion didn’t recognize stared at them. A woman, the owner of the pair of arms who took Dude stood beside him, 

Carlos shrunk into himself more before Darion took off his jacket, wrapping it around the shivering boy. Clad in a dress shirt and glamoured jeans, he stood between Carlos and the strangers, glowering. He chanced a look towards the high table, seeing Mal attempt to roast the two with her eyes. Next to her, Evie clutched Mal’s hand under the table, attempting to calm the fae down.

“Carlos, go to Jay.” Darion eased him off the chair, giving him a little push in the other boy’s direction. The glower Jay was directing towards the couple cooled a few notches when Carlos reached his side, sliding into the taller boy’s lap. Crisis eased, he turned back to the couple, allowing the glamour to fade off his form. Two hours in and he was going against Ben’s request the night before. Eh, it was expected, if nothing else. The sudden, shocking transformation of his more normal hair and eyes, to a shocking ruby red was enough for the man to take a step back and the woman to muffle a shriek.

“Who the fuck are you two.” He took in their attire for the first time. He wasn’t any fashion expert like Evie was, but even he could tell they were slightly out of place among the opulently dressed princes and princesses that made up the majority of the gathering. 

The woman looked affronted at his words, “Watch your language, young man. Now answer my husband’s question, who let Cruella De Vil’s son near a dog? Nothing good could ever come of that!” 

Darion narrowed his eyes, “I can’t actually watch language, its intangible. And King Ben allowed Carlos to take care of Dude, who seems to want out of your arms, in order to get over his fear of dogs.” He looked pointedly at the mutt, who was whining faintly and moving uncomfortably. The woman quickly put him down and it ran over to Darion, hiding behind his legs. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring them down.

Ever so slowly, the couple cracked under his gaze, before the man spoke, “I’m Daniel Dearly, this is my wife, Anita.” Ahh, the Dearly family, the heroes of Cruella’s story.

“I see. Well, I’m obligated to make the same threat to you as I did to Phillip. You come anywhere near Carlos and Dude for the rest of the night, I will punch you. And you will not like it.” Darion scooped up the dog, taking him over to where Jay was talking animatedly with Sultan Aladdin. He passed Dude off to Carlos, “Still wanna go for that walk, Carlos?" Carlos nodded enthusiastically, slipping off of Jay’s lap. Jay gave Carlos a wave, before being pulled back into the conversation at the table. They walked outside, Darion glaring at anybody that even slightly moved towards them. Finally, they were able to break into the cooler outside air. Darion took a deep breath, watching as Carlos dropped to his knees in order to play with Dude. Out of that stuffy ballroom, where every stare was a judgement and a condemnation. How could Mal stand to play nice among all those fucking buffoons, Darion had no idea. He watched Carlos tumbling in the grass with Dude, not a care for how the suit Evie forced him into was getting wrinkled and stained. He slipped his claw rings onto his left hand. Just a precaution, y’know.

-x-

Mal sat at the high table, clutching the edge so hard it was beginning to warp under her grip. On her right, Evie, the darling, eased her right hand off the table, clutching it with both of her own while strictly ignoring Snow White.

“I cannot believe the nerve of those assholes. Confronting Carlos like that in front of the entire fucking hall.” She grit her teeth as she watched the servants clear dessert away from the tables. FG stood from her spot next to Belle. The wand she coveted not too long ago raised, clearing the tables from the floor. With a gesture from Adam, the musicians began playing a popular waltz song.

Ben turned to her, “May I dance with you?” He held out his hand to her, a gesture she never in a million years would have thought she’d accept a mere month ago. Mal steeled herself. Three whole weeks of subjecting herself to torture at the hands of Evie and Belle, in an attempt to make her two left feet capable of dancing.

She wouldn’t let that go to waste now. “Sure- I mean, of course.” Ben cracked a smile at her slip, rising from his chair and offering her a hand. She took it, standing from her own chair and sweeping down from the dais on Ben’s arm. He took her down to the dance floor, sweeping into a slow waltz. 

“So, you’re pretty good at this, huh.” Ben smiled at her, pure sunlight shining through.

Mal grinned back at him, “Yeah, your mom helped a lot there. Thank her, cause that’s the only reason I’m not stumbling on your toes tonight.”

“I’ll be sure to do that.” They swayed to the beat in silence for a while, before Mal couldn’t stop the urge, and her eyes swept the hall again. Ben caught the action, lips tilting downward slightly.

“Something wrong?” Concern filled his voice, something that Mal would have hated were she back on the Isle. But she wasn’t, now. Now she could share what worried her, even if she hated doing so. It was ‘good for your emotional health, Mal.’ 

She took a breath, “Carlos and Darion, they’re not back yet. I’m worried.” Not worried for them, of course. Worried for the continued good health of anyone who went to confront them. She might have been undisputed queen of Uptown back on the Isle, but even she didn’t dare cross Prince Darion of Hearts. Nobody did.

“You think they’ve gotten into trouble?” Ben breathed, head turning to glance around the room.

“I know it.” Mal grimaced and continued to survey the room, “You know the guests, who’s missing.”

A beat of silence passed, before a full frown bloomed on his face, “Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, the Dearlys, Queen Leah, Audrey, Chad, Queen Snow and King Florian, the Sultan and Sultana.”

Mal whistled under her breath as the song ended, pulling Ben off to the side. “That’s quite the crowd.” To punctuate her words, she could feel a muffled thump, like someone had blown something up.

“What was that.” Her spine stiffened and her head turned, scanning the crowd, “Did you feel that.”

Ben turned to search her face, “Feel what, Mal? Nothing happened.”

Jay and Evie appeared at her elbows, faces severe. “What the hell was that.” Jay breathed out, shooting a look in Ben’s direction. Red wisps of magic darted like lightning around his fingertips and shot faintly through his hair. 

Evie already had a thread winding through her fingers, tying and untying knots nervously. “Shall we see what’s happening? I’m sure we can be excused for a moment.” She didn’t voice the worry the three of them were all feeling.

“Yeah, lets go. Ben, stay here, we need you to run interference.”

“No, I’m going with you guys. At least if I do I can smooth those inevitable ruffled feathers.” Ben looked at Mal, a stubborn set to his mouth. She sighed, resisting the urge to run her hand through her updo.

“Fine, but stay back. Darion gets…violent when angry.” She marched outside, the Evie and Jay flanking her at both sides. Everything would be fine. Ben could flatten those feathers, Carlos would be okay, and Darion, well, hopefully hasn’t permanently maimed anybody. They slide out of the ballroom, and out of the corner of her eye, she sees Belle eye the four of them, bringing Adam’s attention towards their escape. Mal hisses wordlessly, walking faster. Nobody blocks their path through the side doors, the same ones Darion and Carlos took to get outside. 

What they find is a standoff, with tensions so thick she could probably knife it easily. Carlos is curled in as tight of a ball as he could be, with the mutt nosing at his face and hands. He’s covered in Darion’s jacket, she realizes. Mal knows that position, the one that anyone took any time their bitch of a mother (or father) hit them. Protect the organs and the head. Everything else could heal easier. Darion stands protectively in front of a him, mostly blocking his vulnerable form from the view of the royals. Sleeves rolled back, claws on. His lips are curled in a fearsome snarl, the one that spelt danger and death for whoever dared cross him. 

The Dearlys clearly wanted to grab Dude, as they fidgeted where they stand, a half-step behind Phillip, Leah and Aurora. The three royals stand firmly in front of Darion, only slightly recoiling from the blood red magic and too blue flames curling around his hands. The Sultan and Sultana are next to him, to his right and left like his second and third normally are. Snow stands between the two parties, clearly trying to defuse the situation. Florian’s off to the side, a hand on the sword hanging at his waist. Chad and Audrey were standing a little apart from the situation, smug looks painted across both their faces as they looked on.

She steps forward, head raised proudly like she’s supposed to be there, like she’s In Charge and Important. “What is going on here.” She drawls out, pulling a pitch perfect impression of her mother at her finest, disdain pouring out of her. 

-x-

Darion was almost ready to relax with slight relief. Mal’s presence means that Evie and Jay and Ben aren’t far behind. And there, he can already see the others behind her. 

“Some idiots decided to not heed my warnings earlier tonight and ambush Carlos and I.” He got out between grit teeth, stare boring still into Phillip’s skull. Snow White, still so innocent, was between them, trying to talk Phillip down.

“He’s got no right to a dog, just look what his mother did.” Daniel Dearly, poor brave soul, spoke up, not heeding his wife’s warning tug on his jacket.

“Not all of us have great experiences with mothers, genius. I certainly didn’t.” Darion let the magic fade from his hands, yanking down the high collar of his shirt. A faint ring of scar tissue wound its way around his throat, like a collar. “My mother, well, you all know how obsessed she is with beheading. She’d order her little minions to behead me any time I disobeyed. Eventually, it stopped healing properly” A gasp came from behind him, and he didn’t need to see in order to know Jasmine had her hands to her mouth. Aladdin shifted, folding the Sultana into his embrace.  
“How? How are you still alive.” Chad Charming stumbles over his words several times before he gets them out. A bold question, one that Evie has the answers smoothly, her voice only catching slightly. “Nobody can die permanently on the Isle. A little side affect of you all bringing some villains back to life, you know.” She flicks her hair over her shoulder, playing at nonchalance. 

“Did she still do that when you left?”

Darion lifted a shoulder in a little half shrug, the scars are old, several years old. “No. I made her stop when I was 12. I drugged her with a little something to keep her paralyzed —thanks, Evie, by the way— cut her open, and ripped her heart out.” He bared his teeth at Leah, all violent intent and anger, “She never tried that again.” Even the other Isle kids looked a little horrified at his story.

During story time, Phillip had slipped past him, and he was standing over Carlos with an outstretched hand.“Give me that dog.” He snarled, grabbing for Dude. The dog whimpered, tucking its body into Carlos’.  
Carlos’ arm came up automatically to protect his head, but Phillip grabbed it, gripping hard and preventing Carlos from withdrawing it.   
Darion saw red, metaphorically and physically as magic crackled up around his left hand as he punched Phillip in the jaw with his right, snapping the man’s teeth together as he was about to talk. Phillip let go of Carlos’ arm reflexively and tumbled down to the grass with a thump. Mal, Evie and Jay ran over, crouching next to him without a care for their clothes. Darion didn’t back down, shaking out his hand smoothly, “I warned you, jackass.”

Mal stood, brushing off the skirt of her dress before helping Carlos up. “I think we’ll be leaving early, if you’ll excuse us.” Her eyes darted to Darion and he inclined his head. He would be staying, if only for another chance to sock anyone across the face. By that time, half of the entire party had gathered out on the lawns, watching their drama play out. With a glower, Mal cleared a path for them out to the road, starting the walk home.

“Wait!” Ben called out. Mal’s head turned back and the procession halted briefly. ”You’re going to walk back? Its December!”

“How do you think we got here? Not like anyone was gonna drive five VKs to a ball.” Mal tossed her head, continuing away, “We’ll be fine.”

“I’ll send for a car!”

Mal didn’t acknowledge Ben’s shout and Darion held out his hand. “Don’t. Let them go. Mal’s only gonna resent you more if you make her do anything. Let them walk, they’ll be fine.”

“You’re not going with them?”“Someone’s gotta stay and survey. I’ve got the toughest skin and the highest inclination of violence.”

Ben raised his voice to be heard above the murmuring of the crowd. “Let’s all move back inside, shall we? Its a little chilly out here tonight.” 

Most of them filed back inside without a second glance, no doubt turning the scene over in their heads. Darion glared downwards until Phillip stopped cradling his jaw dramatically and got up, scurrying back to his wife and mother. 

“You punched me! I’ll have you sent back to the Isle for that.” He sputtered, looking decidedly not put together.

Darion only gave him a lazy glance, before turning and dismissing him out of hand. Behind him, he heard a sharp crack, followed by a muffled whump. Turning his head slightly, he could see Phillip laid flat on the grass again with a hand over his bleeding nose, Aladdin standing over him angrily. Jasmine stood off to the side, cooly looking at the rest of that family, almost daring them to make a move. Darion almost smirked deeply at the sight, remembering to maintain a neutral expression at the last moment. 


End file.
